Insightful
by chromeknickers
Summary: Bolin sees more than Korra or Mako could ever know, and for that they should be grateful. BORRA - It's about time Bolin got some lovin'.


A/N #1: It's about time Bolin was shown some love! This isn't as much BolinxKorra (_Borra or Korralin, whatever it's called_) as it is my new OT3, Makorralin, and just some plain old-fashioned Bolin lovin'. Really, I can't wait to see the dynamic trio in action. And for those who are bashing the BolinxKorra ship, just chill. All of this—Borra, Makorra, and Makorralin—is just in good fun.

A/N #2: This is just a reminder that this story and all my other Makorra/LoK stories were written more than eight months before the show officially aired, before I even knew the Krew's personalities or that Mako and Bolin were Pro-benders (and that Korra would join in on the fun). So everything written here was pure speculation at the time, especially characterisation. Still, I hope you enjoy it. ^_^

* * *

**Insightful**

"ARGH!"

Her scream is like a cacophonous battle cry and is far too shrill for his sensitive ears. He doesn't need to look up from his pot of simmering stew to see (_or feel, for that matter_) Korra stomping towards him with a vengeance. He half-cringes at the verbal assault that she is about to unleash on him as a form of venting, but he also half-grins at the image of her charging at him like a deranged sabre-toothed moose-lion (_unfortunately, though, she's far more dangerous_).

"I'm going to kill him!" she growls, holding up her hands and miming a strangling motion with terrifying accuracy. "I'm going to kill him and then I'm going to chop him up into little pieces! No!" Her lips curve upward into a menacing smirk. "I'm going to chop him up into little pieces first and _then_ I'm going to kill him!"

These sort of threats aren't new or unexpected: Korra's been wanting to kill his brother for a long time now. And Bolin endures these arguments almost every night, waiting for the day when they'll explode into a fiery inferno that will culminate in bloodshed for them all. Until then, Bolin will maintain his role as the mediator, the one they both come to to bitch about the other. It's a thankless job, but he would much rather be on the sidelines than in the ring.

"Another tactical disagreement with Mako, I presume?" he asks absently, before bending over the pot and bringing the wooden ladle to his lips to hazard a sip.

She flops down beside him and crosses her arms over her chest. "He thinks I can't lead a proper plan of attack on the Equalists' base of operations! _Me_—" she dramatically points to herself "—the Avatar!"

"Do you know where their headquarters are located?" he asks, and wishes he hadn't turned to make eye contact with her when he said that because she looks positively livid.

"You're starting to sound a lot like your brother," she comments, her blue eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Bolin immediately drops the ladle in the pot and raises his hands in a defensive manner. "Hey, whoa, I was just asking a question."

She noisily exhales through her nose before resuming her brooding posture. "Yeah, well, at least you asked nicely. He always assumes that I can't do anything right, that I can't think before I act. Nothing I do is ever good enough!" She turns her head, and he knows that she really isn't talking about Mako. "I don't get how you two are even related. You're so sweet and kind and funny and he's—"

"Yeah—" Bolin sighs, taking the seat beside Korra "—it's the Firebender in him. He's a—"

"Asshole?"

He opens his palms and shrugs. "I was going to go with abrasive, but, sure, he can be difficult."

"_Difficult_?" She scoffs. "He's the most arrogant, brooding jerk I've ever met."

Bolin can't help but grin at this. "He probably is, but—"

"But what?"

"But he cares about you, Korra. We both do." He reaches out to put a hand on her bare shoulder. "We just want to make sure you don't get hurt."

She jerks her arm away and stands to her feet, looking darkly over her shoulder at him. "I'm the Avatar," she says with finality. "I know how to take care of myself."

When she walks away, like he knew she would, he can only shake his head and sigh. He doesn't bother to watch her go or follow her. She'll do what she wants, when she wants, and no one will stop her. And as much as she hates what his brother tells her, she knows that he's right.

"Out of my way!"

There's a loud commotion, the sound of feet quickly shuffling and rushing water, and colourful expletives are shouted into the night air. Mako emerges, red-faced and cursing, looking ready to punch someone in the face, and Bolin sincerely hopes that it won't be him.

"What is her problem now?" Mako barks, his usual cool demeanour vanished.

"She's living in the shadow of Avatar Aang, who had less than a year to master the three other elements while saving the world when he was only twelve." He shrugs. "And Korra thinks that if she can stop this revolution on her own, she'll be able to live up to others expectations, and her own."

Mako stares pointedly at Bolin for a moment until a deep V of concentration creases his brow. "Hm. I thought her problem was me."

Bolin rolls his eyes and stands up, tending to his stew. "Not everything's about you, Brother."

**-x-**

* * *

**Author notes:** I may like the smexy Makorra angst/romance I have cooked up in my head, but Bolin is the man—and much more insightful than you'd think. ^_~


End file.
